A spark of light
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: "How! you know nothing about me! How can you know anything about what I'm feeling!" She cries, "... Brutalight, there is more to this than who's good or evil, black or white, right or wrong, sane or insane" he says as he walks up, he puts a hoof on her cheek gently, "I fight, I kill, to find the truths locked in our hearts... you are my truth" he then places his lips on hers...


In the Alleyways of G-mod City, a lone Robed pony walked silently through the night, so far the only thing that could be heard was his hoof steps. He then stopped, "...he, I admire your persistence... Ya damn trolls" he smirked.

10 nazi trolls came from the shadows and surrounded him, guns pointed at him. He smiled, he then ripped off his robe to reveal his true appearance, he was an Alicorn. He had a black mane, dark gray fur, and dark gray bat wings, his scarlet eyes glowed with killing intent. He then summoned two crossbows and went to town, he was dodging every bullet shot at him and counters with his arrows, one troll was beheaded by one of the arrows, the pony then back fliped and landed behind another troll and snapped his neck a full 180 degrees with his magic. He then knocked off a few more trolls with the crossbows and now there was only one troll left, "your soul is mine" the pony said demonically, he then pulled out a scythe and cut the troll clean in half.

"these fucking trolls don't know when to stay out of other peoples shit" he said as he stomped on a body of a dead troll. he then felt a presence right beside him, before he could react, a blade was put to his neck, "dont move, and I don't kill you" a female voice said, a Young purple Alicorn stood there, she had a very tame look on her face. "i must say, you are quite a killer, in the leteral sence" she said as she surveyed the dead bodies around them, "..." The stallion was dead silent, "your not the talketive type eh" the mare giggled, "... Your Brutalight Sparcake, leader of the group known as the elements of insanity... may I ask why you of all ponys are getting on my ass for killing a few whorthless trolls" the stallion asked bluntly.

Brutalight smirked, "well it seems someone has done there research... And I'm not here for those pathetic creatures, I just came due to word of a New Guy arriving in the city, I presume your the one there talking about" she said, the stallion nodded, "...if you going to try to kill me forget it" he said as he turned his back to her and walked away, retrieving his cloak in the process.

He was once again stopped by the Lavender mare who teleported in front of him and pointed her Machete's at him, "Oh, really~, and what makes you think you can stop me~ If you heard of me, then you know what I'm capable of doing to those that I've killed already" she informed, "Well then, you sure as hell haven't met me yet" He smugly replied, Brutalight then felt a blade on her neck, she then looked to see a hunting knife's edge pressed on her neck, Via the stallions magic no doubt.

"Hmm~ Ok then, you have a point, but still have you ever fought my kind before or even know what force your challenging, Boy?" she asked, the stallion looked at her with confidence "no, but Via my dad and sensei, I was taught to fight demonic creatures, so I say that's a good description of my fighting skills, and I'm not going to fight you, I only fight non-demons if they throw the first punch, I have standards" He said, "...and another thing, don't call me boy, my name is young death" he finished, "hehe~, wow, nice threatening name for a young, cute, stallion... Is that suppose to mean your related to death itself?" she said, "...well I am his son, so yes it dose mean that" Death said.

there was now dead silence, Brutalight was now in shock of the Pony's reply, "...Oh..." She said. Death smirked, Brutalight returned the gesture, "I have a hutch we'll meet again, for now, I'll let you go" she said de-summoning her blades, "ditto, i can't wait until our next meeting" death replied, Brutalight then teleported away leaving the young Alicorn Alone in the alleyway.


End file.
